habbo_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
BlingieThingie
Category:Habbo Hotel User Early Life BlingieThingie was created on the 25th of July, 2010. His name is Ash and was born on the 27th of December, 1997. Little is known of this user and has kept quiet over the years until he began foruming on the old forums. He did not belong to any factions such as The Newsie, Chapter or even Canvas.Instead, he was a freelance forumer with too much time on his hands, pleasing fellow forumers who also have too much time on their hands. BlingieThingie mostly posted in Answers, and was infamously known in the Christians Habbos group as well as some Muslim group. His rise to fame is when he made a thread in the muslim group, angering half the hotel who spammed his guest book with hateful messages. BlingieThingie's departure from the old forums When the Great Mute occurred, BlingieThingie decided it was time to take a hiatus from Habbo due to the removal of the forums and the freedom of speech. BlingieThingie's return to the new forums, 2014. BlingieThingie decided to come back to Habbo more often when the forums were re-implemented. He saw many new faces as well as old. It was a slow year but BlingieThingie soon rose up to popularity and regained his status. He became admin at Forum for awhile, but was revoked of his rights when RadMatter's misandry peaked and she self destructed, harming Forum in the process. He was very liked among the forumers, even winning the forum award Most Loved 2014. He became Head Admin at Disentangled's forum #Tweet (Later renamed to Chat) and has continued being head admin there. His most iconic thread from this year remains his most memorable thread of all time. "Post here and i'll draw you" still gets replies to this day... but BlingieThingie never delivered. This angered many users and as a result, lost many fans in the process. Marriage, Legal Issues and Murder allegations, 2015. BlingieThingie, also dubbed as "Blingie" by his fellow peers, was rising in power among many forums. He gained and lost his admin in many forums but still continues to thrive in threads. This was Blingie's year as he gained many adminships around local forums such as Soaphie's Pixel Peasent to Pixel Princess, Quirinus's Chatter Box, sprite27's Game and.:Valentine's Anime Discussion. Unfortunately, he does not have admin in Soaphie's forum anymore due to Soaphie revoking all rights. On September 11, Blingie married loving_you and have remained married til present day. Their marriage isn't as strong since loving_you constantly talks up other males on the forum. Book release, Acting Debut and Divorce, 2016 Blingie became admin at Aqe's forum Ultra Gossip Forum in January, after leaking receipts of a mysterious request he was given about the current situation in Discussion. Blingie never revealed the name and controversy still revolves around those receipts to this very day. His rise in power didn't stop there as he gained Admin to Futured's forum TV, FILM & MUSIC sometime in late February, coincidentally Futured gained admin to Aqe's forum on the same day, however both Blingie and Futured were acquitted of these charges soon after the controversy was bought up in the media. Additional Information It is assumed that Blingie is bestfriends with a mysterious habbo user named RawxitsxSadie but unfortunately little information is known about this user. Another user resides on his smiley named moooooo5 who is currently a frequent forumer on the Forums. BlingieThingie is currently in the Top 10 of highest post-count, who will be hitting 20,000 post count very soon - stay tuned! His bickering with Quirinus raises many questions among the forumers, suggesting they are friends or possibly more. However in an interview with Blingie in January 2015, Blingie said "Quirinus is a piece of disgusting shit who I wish would jump infront of a bus, he is a baka!". Blingie used to work in Ashfield High, and is rated as the top teacher in the school. He worked along with other famous people such as Mr. Quin (Quirinus) and Mrs. Sperko (Soaphie).